Target
by TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: My take on what happens after the episode of Izaya getting hurt. Mairu and Kururi are the ones who find him and take them to Izaya's friends.


They happily skipped down the streets hand in hand. For them holding hands was perfectly normal; they were really close. To others it was just wrong. Sisters shouldn't be so attached or even attracted especially at their age. They really didn't care, if anything it was two against one.

Kururi stopped as they crossed the roads. She looked where a crowd was circling around. She pulled her sisters hand and pushed through the crowd. Their heart was in their mouth. They didn't know what to do at the scene they saw. Their older brother lying on the floor with blood seeping through his shirt and creating a pool of blood around him. Both girls rushed to his aid. Kururi grabbed his phone that was near his hand. Her younger sister inspected if he was okay. His eyes were closed; with a painful expression plastered across his face. Mairu chased the way the crowd then helped her older sister pick Izaya of the ground. She hated how society just watched as he withered in pain. No one called the emergency service. They just watched as he slowly bled to death.

They could feel their legs quiver under the weight of their brother. Though he was fairly light, they had to support his whole weight. It didn't help that they were both so scared. They believed their brother was invincible. Nothing in the world could ever stop him. He could go toe to toe with Shizuo Heiwajima, out-smart the mafia and avoid any gang fight. Seeing him in such a state scared them the bone. Though they would happily sell Izaya for Kasuka, they never wanted to see him look so defenceless. After all he was their brother, who they deeply cherished. He had secretly protected them on many occasions, from bullies. He loved his sisters to death. If any ever serious happened to his sisters, he would send a mafia on them and would make sure that it hurt.

The twins began to slowly to drag him limp less body to someone for help. The twins could trust him with their lives but not their body as he was a crazy scientist. One he liked Izaya and was one of Izaya's closest and only friends. Other people only put on a charade as they didn't want to get on his bad side. Izaya just loved people's reactions to scenarios. They believed it was due to a chess match where he had lost, his opponent rubbed his victory in so much that Izaya hated it. He punched the male in the face; turned out to be his father. He was still young so it didn't hurt as much.

-X-

Shinra sat on his couch with one arm behind Celty who sat next to him. Shizuo sat on the one seater with a cup of tea in his hand. They were all so exhausted from the fight. Shinra had to bandage where Shizuo had been stabbed.

"Ahh, qui-" he was interrupted when he heard a someone slamming their fist on the door. His first thought it was the mafia, so he quickly answered it as he could get hurt if he pissed them off.

When he opened the door, what he saw was worse. Mairu and Kururi had Izaya draped over their shoulders. Blood was seeped onto their hoodies. Their hands were already stained with his blood. The twins fell forward with exhaustion. Shinra caught Izaya before he hit the ground. The twins fell onto their knees. They panted hard as they took the stairs up to the flat.

"Celty! Get my emergency bag!" He shouted down the corridor. He picked up his broken friend and carried him through to the spare bedroom. He jut left the twins at the door. He knew Celty would deal with them. His only worry was Shizuo. He didn't want him to kill the broken male. He placed his friend on the bed and stripped him to his waist. He saw the stab to his chest. Celty rushed into the door and grabbed a white towel to place under Izaya so they didn't dirty the bed sheets.

"See to the sisters and under no circumstances let Shizuo into this room," she was shocked to the see the proud informant broken in their home. She hadn't seen him bleeding before. It was shocking, he was human. She caught a glimpse of Shinra trying to prevent the bleeding. Already the white coat was stained with Izaya's blood.

Celty saw that his sisters were still in the doorway. She walked over to both of the girls who were embraced in each other. She knelt down and wrapped her arms around the girls. She pulled out her phone and typed into it.

'He will be okay. Shinra will make sure of it,' the two girls sniffed and read her message. Celty stood up and held her hand out to the girls who took her hand. She lead them to the the living room and sat them on the couch that she was previously on. Shizuo looked confused at the flea's twins who were sobbing.

'Anything you want to drink? Hot chocolate?' She typed onto her phone. The two girls nodded their in sync with one another. Celty went into the kitchen and fetched their drinks. She remembered Izaya talking about them and hot chocolate. She placed a large marshmallow in each cup. She gave the cups to the girls who slowly sipped the hot substance.

"Why is the twins here? Kasuka isn't here?" Shizuo laughed. The three girls glared at him.

"Our brother is really injured and your making jokes," Kururi yelled at him. Usually she was so quiet but she was full of anger at Shizuo. The blonde male could see the resemblance to their brother when she scrunched up her face. They looked a bit similar. Mairu held her wrist and pulled her back to the couch. Both girls broke into tears at his words. Shizuo didn't know if he should stay or not. He was slightly curious to see damn flea all broken. He could give a beaten but couldn't take one. Shizuo was slightly giddy they it was sweet revenge. Although he was pissed that someone tried to kill his target. If he was to die it would be by Shizuo's hand.

-X-

Shinra tried desperately to stop the bleeding. The wound was deep that he feared for his friends life. The white towel under him as already soaked with blood. Shinra could tell that he had fell on his front after been stabbed as their was some dirt in the wound. He grabbed his phone and requested help from the hospital. He explained the situation to the hospital. If they moved him, he would die from the blood. Shinra cleaned the wound up but since it was on his chest it was hard to stop the bleeding without stitches. He hated seeing the pain on his friend's face. He looked so upset and in pain. He knew that Izaya hated pain but loves to cause pain. He was a sadist and that couldn't be helped.

-X-

One of the the doctors rushed into Shinra's house without knocking. He carried an IV drip and bags of blood transfusions. Celty was still now holding onto the girls that cried their eyes out over their brother. Shizuo waited patiently with them as he was going to kill the guy who nearly killed his target. He would of wanted to watch as he died but Izaya was a friend of Shinra's and the twins needed their brother. It also seemed like Izaya was human after all.

-X-

Shinra and his friend, Takeru, stitched up the seeping gap and cleaned up all the blood from the wound. They placed a needle into Izaya which connected to the IV drip. He was going to survive after all. They placed a bandage over the stickers to make sure the blood stopped. Shinra's coat and the white towel were covered in blood. Takeru had blood all up his sleeves. Shinra went to his bag and picked it a small container and a needle. It wasn't the usual drug he prescribed but he knew that Izaya was allergic to a chemical used in the other. It was a simple pain killer. He sighed as they saw they his breathing came steadier.

-X-

Shinra walked out the room with Takeru, still covered in blood. Celty and Shizuo were used to the scene but the twins weren't so much. He was glad that they had fallen asleep on the couch so they didn't need to see how much blood Izaya had lost. It wasn't a sight for a child like them to see. Both males took of their coats and placed in the washing machine to be cleaned. Shinra didn't mind cleaning his friends clothes as it would look suspicious if he was found with so much blood on his clothes.

'How is he?' Celty asked Shinra. Shinra sighed and sat beside her on the couch. He was tired from trying to prevent the bleeding.

"He is going to be fine. He is resting for now," he saw Shizuo look upset at the news that he was going to survive. Shinra merely smiled at his friend having strong emotions for his other friend.

"Please don't hurt him. I spent a lot of patching him up," Takeru sat beside Shizuo on the arm of the chair. He really didn't mind sitting near the beast. "Look at those at girls on the couch. He is their older brother, if you kill him in that state, you will see a horrible side of them. They are really protective of their family. Izaya is really close to them," Shizuo sighed and then took a sip of his tea. He couldn't hurt those girls. They had done nothing wrong.

"Fine, I won't hurt the damn flea," he used up all of his energy just to say that one sentence. He really wanted to kill him. He watched as the twins sat up at the same time rubbing their eyes.

"Is he okay?" Mairu asked Shinra. The male smiled at the girls. Both twins sighed with relief.

"Can we see him?" Kururi asked. Shinra stood up and told them to wait a moment as he was going to check on Izaya.

-X-

He lifted a heavy eyelid and looked around the room. It was foreign room to him. It wasn't his room. It wasn't any room that he recognised. Izaya kept his eyes on the wall as he was feeling slightly nauseous. As his eyes widened up further, he recognised that he was in Shinra's spare bedroom. The massive Irish flag that hung on the wall was a huge clue. He glanced to the side of him to see that he was connected to a drip. Only now he heard the beeping from the machine. He followed the noise to his arm. He watched as blood slowly slipped inside him. His sight became slightly blurry as the actions of what happened dawned on him. He moved his free arm and covered his eyes as he quietly sobbed.

"Izaya?" The said male moved his arm to see who had called him. He saw his friend smiling up at him. He leaned back and covered his eyes again.

"I miscalculated. I can't believe that I messed up," Shinra walked up to Izaya and sat on the bed beside him. "Where's my phone? The one that I mainly up use," he could hear the croak in his voice. He sounded like their was a frog in there.

"Your sister have your phone."

"They are here?" Shinra nodded and pointed in the direction of the the living room. "Are they okay?" Shinra nodded and pulled out clothes for him to wear. All his clothes were covered in blood. Shinra pulled the covers down and helped him into a light pair of joggers. He detached his drip for a second to put on a white t-shirt on him them tucked him back into bed.

"Your sisters are wanting to see you. Should I let them through?" Izaya nodded his head and watched as Shinra disappeared but returned with his two sisters. Both girls sat on the bed and carefully hugged them. He felt them shaking. Izaya lay in the middle of the bed and both sisters climbed in beside him. Kururi lay in his beside as she was gentler to him. Izaya placed an arm around Mairu as they cuddled into him but lay his head on Kururi. The three of them instantly fell asleep. The beeping behind them didn't bother any of them. He felt safe and secure with them beside him. He could protect them and they could protect him.

Shinra walked back through to the living room to where the others were. He was slightly shocked at how well Shizuo composed himself. He was certainly growing up.

'How is he?' Celty typed to him.

"A little shook up and quiet emotional. His sisters are sleeping beside him now. I think he wants to protect them," Shizuo stood up and quickly rushed through to the bedroom. He saw a side to the flea he had never seen before; him being human. Fury cursed through his whole entire body. Somebody nearly killed his target. He felt Shinra trying to remove him from the room but he wasn't going to budge. They watched as Izaya opened an eye. He stared up at Shizuo in shock. He had no knives on him. He felt so vulnerable.

"You want to take the finishing blow, then just do it! Kill me! I know you want to!" He screamed hysterically at Shizuo. His sisters woke up and tried to sooth him but he ended up sobbing out loud. They sat up and wrapped their arms around him to protect him from Shizuo.

"As much as I want to kill you, I can't right now. I will kill you when you are back to your own health. I still have a grudge against you," Izaya smiled as he could live for longer. He was safe for now.

"Who was it that hurt you?" Shizuo directly asked. No one really wanted to ask the question but Shizuo went ahead anyway.

"Yodogiri Jinnai. I believe. He hired the the Russians to kill the girl, Akane," Shizuo began to glare at Izaya as he knew of the little girl. He works at the westside. It's were his base is," Izaya freely gave up some information. Shizuo watched as his eyes became heavy as he fell back in the bed. It was strange for him to see Izaya in bandages. He looked really pale compared to usual. He could see the blood that matted his hair. There was some splashes down his neck. He was as if he was a torso mummy. His hair cascaded down the right side of his face as he slept soundly with his sisters.

Shizuo looked down at his beautiful sleeping face before heading out to kill the bastard who killed someone who was his.

-X-

**AN: hope you like this little drabble. I'm so upset about the incident with Izaya. I do believe Shizuo would get upset if someone else besides him had tried to kill Izaya. Please tell me what you think. **


End file.
